Brew of the Day
by kakuya
Summary: Kagome owns a coffee shop and a little bit of her past catches up. A hot drink spilt on her a long time ago comes back in the form of Sesshomaru. Each day brings new flavors and new memories. Rated M for future chapters. I do not own InuYasha.


**Drink of the Day: Chamomile **

_Rating: PG-13_

Kagome knew today was going to be a bad day considering her head felt like exploding. Five in the morning was not forgiving to her. She stumbled out of bed to her bathroom grimacing at her appearance. Her hair looked like a lions mane, untamable and incredibly wavy, her eyes had left over make up smeared due to her inability to remember to wash her mascara off. Splashing her face with cold water she reapplied her make up and threw her hair up in a neat bun.

Muttering to herself, she threw on a turquoise shirt and some dark leggings praying to the gods that she wouldn't spill anything on her. She looked in the mirror one last time noticing that she had managed to get a deodorant stain on her brand new shirt. Cursing to herself she put on a white button up shirt.

"Well, this is as good as it's going to get." Sighing she grabbed her keys, purse and cell phone heading for the door. The drive was easy enough considering everyone was still asleep.

Arriving to her coffee shop she smiled to herself as she unlocked the door. Good old caffeine… it never betrays her and always loves her! It held endless possibilities and could be transformed into the yummiest drinks. Making sure all the flavored syrups were stocked she began to grind the daily brew, relishing in the hearty smell of the Guatemalan blend. She quickly counted in on the register and wiped down the counter as well as the counter that held all of their pastries.

"Good mornin' Kagome!" An old man walked in, his coffee cup in hand. "How are you?"

"Pretty good Myoga, just getting your coffee ready for you!" She laughed warmly. She loved her regular customers. They made her day so much better when they walked into her small coffee shop. "She filled the coffee maker with water, making sure the filter was in, and pressed the button and the dark liquid trickled out at a slow pace.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Kagome!" her friend Sango came running in through the door breathing hard. "Miroku and I-"

"I don't want to know!" Kagome said quickly holding her hands up. She watched as said man followed his wife into the door with a huge grin on his face. "It's freaking six! How the hell do you manage to have sex- sorry Myoga- that early?!"

"Ah my dear Kagome, when you are trying to have kids, anytime is a great time. Plus Sango was more than ready this morning." Miroku chucked as he tied his apron on, starting to make the dough for his cookies.

"Too much!" Kagome wailed slapping her forehead in disbelief looking apologetically to Myoga. He just sat there and sipped on his coffee with a bemused look on his face.

The morning passed by slowly, a steady stream of her regulars coming in. Sango made her signature tarts and various pastries while Miroku helped her with the mixed drinks. Usually right around eight, there was always a small break in which she could make her own drink and sit down. She grabbed her signature purple mug and put in white chocolate, peppermint syrup, got her four shots of espresso ready. She was just about to pour in the milk when the door opened. Quickly pouring it she put her drink aside.

"Hi, how are you?" she said turning to face the customer. Her eyes met with a new customer she had yet to ever see walk into her shop.

Dressed in a crisp business suit, long silver hair pulled into a low pony tail, glasses framing his golden eyes, said individual walked up to the counter. Had she been staring any longer she noticed the small hand that was intertwined with the tall male. A little girl with an orange dress, no older than four, looked excitedly around at the small shop. She seemed to be his daughter considering they shared the same physical traits, the golden eyes a give away.

"Good morning. I require a drink for a small child." His tibre voice soothing and commanding. "I also wish to have a chamomile tea."

"Okay!" Kagome said smiling brightly. The guy had an interesting personality, clearly his clothes but him in a higher class. "I can make her a small hot chocolate if that's okay?"

"Hn."

Kagome took that as a yes slightly off put by his nonchalant attitude.

"Pwease!" The little girl squealed excitedly, ripping her hand out of the older man's to try and peak up over the counter, jumping up and down. "Whip cream!"

"Rin…" the man said raising his eyebrow at the child. The little girl giggled and quit jumping. "Thank you."

"What size tea would you like? " Kagome chuckled and handed the girl the hot drink, watching with an amused expression as the child squealed happily.

"A house mug if possible."

"Three fifty is your total." Kagome rang them up as she handed him his drink. He handed her a black card and she swiped it, catching his name as she did. Sesshomaru Taisho. She handed him back his card and gave him a pen to sign the receipt. The little girl managed to press her fingers on the glass case, staring at the cookies with wide eyes.

"Do you want a cookie? It's on the house?" Miroku asked, propping himself on the glass show container. "We have all different types we are trying out. That is if your dad says its okay."

Rin could not have been more excited as Miroku handed her the Red Velvet cookie. Sesshomaru glances at her and gave a small smile that Kagome couldn't help but find attractive. Rin and Sesshomaru went and sat by the window, the little girl talking excitedly while the male seemed calm while he sipped on his tea.

"Kagome, you should go talk to him." Sango whispered as Kagome entered the storage room.

"Um Sango, he's with his kid. I don't think he want to be interrupted." Kagome said rolling her eyes grabbing a gallon of milk. "I wouldn't."

"While you were busy cleaning the machine he kept staring at you. He's freaking hot!" Sango added grabbing Kagome's shoulder to face her. "You need a date!"

"Ugh. No." Laughing Kagome walked back into the main room and glanced at Sesshomaru, his eyes meeting hers. Her face heated up and she quickly ducked down to stow the milk away in the small fridge. When she got back up, she noticed that there was a new customer.

Grateful for the distraction, she made the cappuccino that the Ayame- a reoccurring customer ordered, putting in a dash of cinnamon.

"How have you been?" The chipper red head asked. She handed Kagome cash as she paid for the drink and a box of their doughnuts. "Kouga and I haven't seen you in a while! Where is my hug?!"

"I've been good! Just running the shop and working out really." Said Kagome as walked around the counter to give the woman a hug. She chatted with her for a while, not realizing that Sesshomaru and Rin had left. By the time Ayame left, Kagome went over to clean up table when she saw a business card laying there.

_Sesshomaru Taisho_

_(XXX) XXX-XXXX_

_I enjoyed the tea and would like to enjoy your company. _

_-S_

"Oooo! Do I see a future lay?" Miroku suddenly appeared looking over her shoulder. "He was into you."

"Shit yeah!" Sango joined in, looking over the other shoulder. Kagome's eyebrow twitched, suddenly feeling claustrophobic, both her friends peering over her shoulder.

"Both of you fuck off!" she said loudly, startling her customers. "Sorry!"

The rest of the day went slowly, considering Sango and Miroku were breathing down her neck to do something. She brushed them off, cursing once in a while when she would pour a shot on her.

It was coming to closing time, Miroku and Sango cleaning up and giving Kagome a knowing look when they left. Kagome turned off the lights and grabbed her pusre, locking the door on her way out.

"Sorry we're closed…" Kagome started when she saw Sesshomaru standing in outside. "Oh hi!"

"I thought I would stop by. I didn't want you to get the wrong impression about the card." Sesshomaru said smoothly. He looked more comfortable, his tie loosened and his jacket gone.

"Oh," Kagome quirked her head confused. "Did you leave in for Ayame? Because she's mated-"

"No. I did not want you to think that I was being too forward." He inturrpter. "Do you remember me?"

"No…?" Kagome racked her brain over and over again. He wasn't a regular… he didn't live next to her… Then it hit her. "Wait nevermind! I went to college with you! You were that football player that… ohh you!"

"You were the one who spilt tea on me! Freaking Chamomile!" Kagome furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance.

"I meant to apologize but you never gave me a chance. You called this Sesshomaru an 'idiotic inu youkai who had not manners' then stormed off." Sesshomaru said dryly. "But since I moved here a month ago, my daughter and I have been looking for a coffee shop. Who knew you would own it."

"Well. You should have apologized early." Kagome sniffed. "I've owned this place for five years."

"I have to pick up my daughter but give me a call. Perhaps I'll apologize for my early transgression." He said looking at his watch. "Goodnight Kagome."

Kagome watched as he left putting her hands in her pocket, feeling the card that lay there. Maybe she would… maybe she could spill a hot drink on him as well.

AN. New story! I just love being a barista and creating drinks! I always imagined finding love there. Alas I found mine in a hot tub! Next Chapter: Java Chip

Please read and review.


End file.
